Conventionally, a conventional liquid discharge head that discharges liquid onto a recording medium to carry out various types of printing has been known as a printing head. For example, the liquid discharge head is known which includes discharge holes that discharge liquid, pressure chambers that press the liquid to be discharged from the discharge holes, first common flow paths that supply the liquid to the pressure chambers, and second common flow paths that collect the liquid from the pressure chambers. It is known that, even while not being discharged, the liquid flows from the first common flow paths to the second common flow paths through the pressure chambers such that the flow paths are not clogged by liquid stagnation, in order to circulate the liquid including outside. In such liquid discharge head, the plurality of first common flow paths and the plurality of second common flow paths extend in the transverse direction of the liquid discharge head, and are alternately arranged in the longitudinal direction of the liquid discharge head. Further, a flow path member having the pressure chambers, the first common flow paths, and the second common flow paths is configured by laminating plates with hole (Refer to Patent Document 1, for example).